


Couch

by Nigaishin



Series: what goes around... [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaishin/pseuds/Nigaishin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg grabbed his hand before he could take a step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on LJ in 2005.
> 
> Beta: blackangel_life (who gets special thanks for betaing this extrafast) and redleaf0 (who got me pouting out of my skin after dabbing this "sappy")
> 
> This one gets dedicated to catlover2x, who asked me to post something to over my blah-ness, and so I did ^^;;;; *scratching head embarrassed*
> 
> Response to the dhodges LJ community fics challenge #2, _"David finds something unexpected on his car windshield / kitchen table / lab-coat pocket. Is it a letter? A photograph? Who is it from? Why did they want him to have it? What happens afterwards?"_.

 

  


 

Dave sat up slowly, pushing himself up with his hands on Greg’s chest.

He grimaced and scowled down at his lover, who only smirked back, all too pleased with the reason why Hodges was looking so pissed to care.

He grumbled a bit as he moved to get up and stood for a moment by Greg’s side, his back to him, considering what to do next, looking around the sitting room absently. Coffee, shower, bed, something to eat before he had to go to work...

Greg propped himself up on his elbows silently, his eyes moving up Dave’s legs slowly, taking in the curves, the way his lover leant a bit more on his right leg when he was lost in thoughts, and tried not to think too hard about what they had just done, how wicked and good it had felt.

All of his resolutions to be a good boy went to hell when his eyes reached Dave’s upper thighs.

He could see some of his semen smeared on the inside, trickling down, and his lover’s ass cheeks were red and slightly swollen, handprints not really showing, but his mind could make up for that anytime, and heat was rushing through his body suddenly, making his breath catch in his throat and his face flush at the sexy image Dave made standing there so casually, as if he wasn’t butt-naked in the middle of the room, looking and smelling like sex.

Greg slowly sat up and ran one of his hands up David’s calf, resisting the urge to touch him harshly, fighting down the possessive growl deep in his throat and startling his lover out of his reverie, making him look over his shoulder at him quizzically, not turning.

“Greg...?” he heard him wonder, but he was too busy losing his mind in naughty conjectures to care.

His fingers trailed up until they reached Dave’s ass, caressing the inner part of his thigh, and that was when his lover made a weird, outraged noise and tried to move away, finally.

Greg grabbed his hand before he could take a step, tugging on it to make his lover look down at him again. He had his attention for a couple of seconds before Dave jerked out of his grasp suddenly and took a step away.

He snorted at that, and quickly grabbed his hand once again, making him lose his balance and stumble backwards, turning half-way in his fall only to end up sprawled on the couch, uttering a pained noise when his ass hit the cushions hard.

“Sanders, what the fuck...” he started to snarl, but Greg kneeled between his legs swiftly, not giving him the time to close them from where they had been opened apart from the fall.

He kissed Dave hungrily, pushing him back against the back of the couch with his chest as he grabbed his hips and sharply dragged him closer to the edge and to him, ignoring the hands pushing angrily at his shoulders, and following his mouth when he tried to move away.

He could feel his lover’s cock begin to harden again against his lower belly, his own brushing Dave’s balls.

He shifted then, trailing down Dave’s neck, biting the juncture of his shoulder, fleshy and tense against his lips, leaving his lover panting and muttering irate curses as he cupped his cock heavily.

“God...” Greg heard him gasp as he drew back, his eyes taking in the angry and flushed figure laying in front of him, lips red and wet and a bite mark glaringly clear on his shoulder, hard cock now weeping on his belly.

He felt the fingers on his upper arms tighten painfully before hands were pushing at his chest once again, and he finally shook himself out of his thoughts, looking up into Dave’s furious eyes with a smirk on his lips.

“Do you have any fucking idea of how hot you looked standing there, your ass still red and looking every single inch of well-fucked?” he asked huskily, and was delighted to see two spots on David’s cheeks redden at those words, but still his lover remained angrily uncooperative.

“Fuck, Sanders, that all you can think about? I’m still fucking sore from earlier, don’t you try...” his raging tirade died in his throat as Greg backed away a bit and bent his head to lick the head of Dave’s cock thoroughly.

“Oh, I surely expect you to be,” he said, not sounding guilty at all, grazing his fingertips over Dave’s balls only to move past to circle his entrance teasingly.

It felt wet and swollen and tender under Greg’s pads, and Dave moaned before he could catch himself.

Greg stopped breathing for a second and he dared a look up at his lover’s face as he pushed one finger inside slowly but steadily.  
He watched as Dave threw his head back, eyes closed, nipping his lower lip hard to keep from groaning too loudly, his face scrunched a bit and he took a deep, shaky intake of breath, trying to calm down.

Greg wrapped his lips around the head of his cock then, running his tongue over the tip slowly, pressing it down.

There was something deliciously wrong in the way Dave’s ass felt around his finger, his semen still lubing the way, a reminder of how he had taken him earlier, hard, fast, blindly, leaving him raw.

Greg didn’t realize he had swallowed more of his lover’s cock and started humming in pleasure as he remembered until a high-pitched whine took him back to earth.

His eyes darted upwards, and there was Dave biting the back of his hand, the other one clawing at one of the pillows.

He let his cock slip out of his mouth and itched up, letting go of Dave’s hip but still fucking him shallowly with his fingers, slowly. He grabbed the bitten hand gently and took it away from Hodges’ mouth.

“Hey,” he murmured quietly, waiting for Dave’s eyes to open and meet his, “easy there. No need to rush things this time around.”

Normally, anything like that soft-spoken to Hodges would have led to some nasty remark and a violent push backwards, _Game Over_ , say hallo to your hand. But for some reason Dave only relaxed a bit this time, the wrinkles on his forehead smoothing, humming in response and sucking on Greg’s tongue when he inserted another finger and scissored them.

Greg withdrew from the kiss and butted his head against his lover’s lightly, as if silently warning him, asking for permission, he really didn’t know what, and guided his cock into Dave, swallowing the half-protesting, half-pained noises in his mouth and caressing a flank soothingly, poking the older man’s tongue with his to distract him as Dave’s hands grabbed his head, holding him in the kiss.  
When he was fully inside he shifted a bit, sliding Dave a couple of inches further down, closer to him, his legs bent under Greg’s arms, his only response a gasp and the slight arch of his back under his touch.

He started with shallow, unhurried thrusts, slow and thorough, exchanging wet and lazy kisses while he stroked Dave’s cock, tightening his grip on it now and then.  
He made shushing noises when he was brokenly begged for more, his lover’s skin hot against his, flushed and damp, and Greg couldn’t keep from bothering David’s lower lip gently, or sucking a spot just below his jaw he knew drove him mad.

The pressure inside him built up to the point it almost hurt, like he couldn’t possibly keep it all in, and he choked a bit as he came, feeling Hodges’ legs tighten briefly around him in time with fingers tugging at his head convulsively and his hand was suddenly wet, Dave’s throat vibrating under his lips as he growled, spent.

David’s hips pushed up a bit and then he disentangled his legs from around Greg tiredly.

After a couple of moments finger tapped Greg’s shoulder lightly, and he looked up to meet Dave’s weary eyes with a loving smile.

“Do me a favor, Greg,” he said lowly, “check if my legs are still there, because I don’t think I can feel them anymore,” he glared when Greg snickered and groped his thigh, then nodded in response.

“Surely feels alright to me,” he whispered back, kissing his throat lightly.

“Then,” Hodges croaked, “I need a shower. Think you could manage not to jump my bones while I do that?”

Greg merely smiled back and pushed back, surprised when David allowed himself be dragged up as well.

As soon as he was sitting, though, he let go and slapped Greg’s shoulder, scowling and ignoring him as he stood, only to shoot him first a surprised look when his knees buckled a bit under his weight and then a threatening one, not daring to shake away the arm steadying him.

“One laugh, Sanders, just one, and that couch will feel like heaven on earth by the time I’m done with you,” he growled, trying to walk away normally, sulky.

  
Lips kissed the corner of David’s mouth and he turned his head in the pillow, burrowing away from them, still half-asleep.  
The chuckle that followed annoyed him to no end, but still it wasn’t worth moving.

“Dave, Grissom just paged me, got an emergency, see you at the lab,” another kiss, this time on the tip of his ear, before he felt the mattress dip as Greg got up and left, and he hummed his ok, nerves soothed at the idea of not having his loud lover around for the next couple of hours of sleep.

  
When he woke again, he decided time without Greg passed way too quickly when he wanted to have some quiet, and stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his ass cheek and grumbling about lovers with weird kinks popping out of nowhere.

It took him a while to realize there was something on the table, but the two cups of coffee he had just gulped down helped to focus and his brain told him it was a picture, a picture of a naked ass, an ass looking VERY MUCH LIKE HIS OWN, with red marks on it.

 _See?  
Told ya you looked hot. :P  
\--G_

His brain was still sleep-numbed, so he managed a calm, rational “I should have known giving him that digital camera for his birthday was a big mistake” before he let out a indignant “SANDERS!”

~fin


End file.
